HaSega Highschool
by GSX
Summary: Sonic, Crimson, Knuckles, and Tails arrives to high school and find an awesome group of friends who will change their lives, OC's can be added so suggest them! Also butt hurt teachers exist so yeah. Language and stuffs happen.
1. Chapter 1 Freshman

The first day of high school is a bitch and Crimson and Sonic find that out for the first time as they're running to school. Sonic has blue spiky hair, a blue vest and jeans with rips at the knees, finger less white gloves, and trademark shoes. Crimson humanized appearance can be seen in my profile bio.

Crimson: This is why we shouldn't fucking sleep late you dumb ass!

Sonic: Shut the fuck up! You were up late too!

Crimson: Because of your fucking screaming! Actually I can run faster than you so toddles!

Crimson then rushed to the school front and decided to be nice and teleported Sonic right before the doors closed.

Sonic: This is why you are my brother because you are helpful.

Crimson: Gee, thanks! *rolls his eyes*

Sonic: Asshole!

Crimson: Want to be late to class or not?

Sonic: Shit you're right.

Crimson: c'mon lets go to our lockers.

Sonic: Alright.

Crimson and Sonic went to their lockers and talked with Tails and Knuckles. Meanwhile on the other side of the hallway a group of teenage girls walk and boys are staring at them and are getting surrounded by them.

Rainbow: For fucks sake! Leave us alone!

Fluttershy: Please back away… perverts.

Twilight: *crosses her arms* Really we walk in for the first day as a freshman and this happens.

Applejack: Why us?!

Pinkie: I have a party cannon and I am not afraid to use it!

Rarity: These brutes need to back away before I start to smack some bitches up!

Lightning Striker (LS): I for one agree with Rainbow.

LS has long blond hair with purple at halfway and his a purple hoodie and black jeans and black shoes. The rest have the same look from Equestria Girls (I was fucking forced to watch that damn movie I might add). Then they noticed 4 boys not staring and are freshmans as well. They decided to start a conversation with them.

Sonic: oh okay so you guys have been training all summer.

Tails &amp; Knuckles: YAS!

Crimson: oh god *face palms*.

Crimson and Sonic then get tapped on the shoulder making them jump a little.

Rainbow &amp; Striker: Hi guys!

Crimson: I swear if I have to relive 8th grade by getting stalked then fuck.

Sonic: Oh hi there! I am guessing you girls are new too.

Twilight: Yes we are.

Pinkie: *Eye twitches* are you guys perverts?!

Knuckle: not at all.

Tails: Same here!

They all introduce each other until somethings catches Rainbow's and SL's attention.

Sonic &amp; Crimson: We are the fastest things alive!

SL &amp; RD (Rainbow Dash): Lies! You guys are chicken shit!

Crimson: *Eye twitches* We are **NOT** chicken shit!

A group of boys surround the girls and punch Crimson.

Jerk #1: These are our girls!

Jerk #2: Nobody messes with us or them!

Crimson: Ha! You like you came straight out of your mom!

Both boys attempt to punch Crimson only to get sent flying down the hallway.

Crimson: You just got *chuckles* schooled.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! All rights go towards Sega and Hasbro and I own nothing but Crimson and Lightning Striker and if anyone has the same name I am sincerely sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

Everyone was surprised except Sonic and Tails and Knuckles knew what happened so they stopped being shocked. The girls on the other hand were shocked that this short peach dudewith crimson hair and had the skrillex hair cut was this powerful to send people flying down the hallway with ease.

Sonic: There was a point in time where destroyed basically my whole entire team and it's a really big team, with out breaking a sweat.

Crimson: I'm one of a kind! Literally!

Knuckles: Forgot to pay you my respects. *punches Crimson in family jewls*

Crimson: Ow! You bastard come over here!

Crimson then punched the crap out of Knuckles.

Crimson: Ok now to class!

Zooms to downstair and beats Sonic he usally does.

Sonic: Were you born to go at god speed?

Crimson: No, I was born to kill you .

Sonic: T_T

Tails: /)-)

Knuckles: O-O

Crimson: Ok then, you guys instantly gained a level of pure stupidity over 9000.

SL: So Crimson what is your highest speed.

Crimson: A bit over the speed of light.

SL: O_O gah dayum.

Crimson: *breaks the 4th wall by punching me through the screen* That's now over.

Sonic: I've gone faster than the speed of sound!

RD: Yeah but I clearly am faster!

Once they're done with first period is waiting for Crimson and his friends.

: Today I will test you on speed, strength, and stamina.

RD's group goes first, LS is faster the RD but, she is RD's sister so RD is cool with it.

: Crimson you'll go first for your group.

Crimson: Alright!

Crimson is faster than Sonic and RD and LS. He is the strongest in the school, and had the same stamina as Sonic, RD, and LS.

Sonic: You really do step up your game!

Crimson: Of course! Why wouldn't I?

Since all them have the same classes and they all saw each other. Now it's lunch time in HaSega high school.

Sonic: Crimson we need dorms!

Crimson: Oh fuck!

Twilight: Sonic stays with RD.

Pinkie: IWANTTOPARTYPLEASECOMEANDENJOYTHEPARTYANDALLRIGHTSGOTOSEGAANDHASBROWENEEDTOPARTY!

Fluttershy: Crimson stays with SL.

Rarity: Tails stays with Twilight.

Applejack: And Knuckles stays with me.

Knuckles: *blushes* ok.

Sonic: *slightly blushes* Alright.

Crimson: *slightly blushes* Fine with me.

Pinkie: Party!

Tails: Party?

Sonic &amp; Crimson: *Face palms* oh god.

Amy tackles Sonic to the floor.

Amy: Found you!

Crimson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahhahahhahahha!

Amy: *Raises hammer* Do you want to live?

Crimson: *Still laughing* I am stronger than you!

LS: *Thinking* _Hmmm… this is going to be a long night._

RD: *Thinking* _This is one hell of a first day of school._

Then the bell that signofies that lunch is over and they needto get to next class rings. After the many explosions in science it is the final period of the day, band.

Crimson: I'm good at dj but I am also good at electric guitar.

Sonic: Same here, Crimson aren't ou a good singer.

Crimson: Yeah! Tails drums and Knuckles play guitar!

Knuckles &amp; Tails: Yes!

Crimson: Ok now we are going to play endless possibilities.

Crimson: *Song starts* This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all got to start from somewhere  
It's right there for me  
The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

And so I'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it  
(I feel it)

As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it  
(You'll see it)

So whose waking up when I get there?  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

Drop that smile  
'Cause you're beaten again  
No this is where  
My journey begins

You'll lose speed, you're losing your flow  
But inside me is a power you'll never know!  
Then let it out, it's inside you!  
Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility  
(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility.

RD &amp; SL: So awesome!

Pinkie: So cheerful!

Rarity: Beautiful!

Twilight &amp; Fluttershy: Great!

Applejack: Somethin' special you have there!

Crimson &amp; Sonic: *Bow down respectively* We're awesome!

Sonic: Now my song! Crimson can can you play piano?

Crimson: Yes!

Sonic: The song is Knight of The Wind!

Sonic: *Music starts* Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!

Hey all (hey all)  
Welcome to the greatest storm  
I know (I know)  
You have waited much too long  
And I (and I)  
I will be your shining star  
I'm here (I'm here)  
Here to conquer near and far!

Like a sword, I'm drawn  
Into the heat of day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won  
In the reign, I slay  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
Till this war is won

And I live to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you  
As I sit and I stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom  
I'm the knight of the wind

Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!

Hey all (hey all)  
Welcome to the end it's near  
I know (I know)  
I will bring you pain and fear

From the ground to the sky  
Faced with you and I  
In a flash, I'm gone  
Holding your crown high  
In the reign, I slay  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
Till this war is won

And I live to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you  
As I sit, as I stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom  
I'm the knight of the wind

The knight of the wind...  
I'm the knight of the...

My castle is a massive force  
A stronghold of power  
My armour stays unbreakable  
In battle every hour...

Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!  
Wo-oa-oahh!

Like a sword, I'm drawn  
Into the heat of day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won  
In the reign, I slay  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
Till this war is won

And I live to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you  
As I sit and I stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom  
I'm the knight of the wind

The knight of the wind!

RD and LS: AWESOME!

* * *

**A/N Yay! Microsoft word has a glitch!**


	3. Chapter 3

After school everyone went to their respective dorms.

Crimson: Nice dorm LS.

LS: *Slightly blushes* Thank you.

Crimson: Is RD your sister?

LS: Yup!

Crimson: Ok! Knuckles sent us an invitation to a party at HaSega.

LS: Ok then lets go!

Meanwhile with Sonic.

Sonic: Awesome dorm you have here.

RD: *Blushes* Yeah it is awesome living here.

Sonic: RD why is your face red?

RD: *Lies* I don't know.

Sonic: Knuckles sent us an invitation to a party wanna come?

RD: Sure! Now lets go!

**A/N I need sleep I woke up way to early. I like woke up at 3:13 AM, a bad choice. Anyways have a good and peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Party is about to start and Sonic, Crimson, RD, LS, Tails, Knuckles, Twilight, and Applejack are ready to party.

Tails: Knowing my friends Crimson is going to be the star of the show.

TL (Twilight): Why?

Tails: Cause he will unleash his dj skills to rape your ears.

TL: *Blushes* Oh.

Tails: Are you blushing?

TL: Yes- I mean no!

Tails: *Smirks and chuckles* Nothing to be ashamed of.

TL: Ok.

With Knuckles and Applejack.

Knuckles: We need a lot of apple cider.

Applejack: Why?

Knuckles: Crimson is immune to alcohol.

Applejack: Should I even ask?!

Knuckles: I dunno.

Applejack: Well at least try to not get wasted.

Knuckles: *Blushes* Ok and don't get any ideas if I do.

Applejack: *Blushes* Get your head out the gutter or I'll pull it out for you!

With Pinkie and Amy.

Amy: Fucking hate Crimson.

Pinkie: Why?

Amy: He's always in my way of Sonic after he nearly killed Sonic!

Pinkie: Was it in the past, or was it recently?

Amy: Past but still, how did Sonic not finish him.

Pinkie: Crimson is a crap loud stronger and faster than Sonic so he had an upper advantage.

Amy: Yeah and he has his fair share of good deeds, like absorbing a god to save the world.

Pinkie: *Blank stare* a god?

Amy: Yup it's Iblis.

Pinkie: Don't fuck with him or he'll unleash it.

Amy: Ok but he is insane.

Pinkie: Sounds similar to LS.

Amy: Did she absorb a god and has its powers?

Pinkie: She was sent to hell and came back in one piece.

Amy: Basically like Crimson since Iblis is a fire god that causes destruction.

Pinkie: Damn, he's pretty good for being filled with vengeance.

Amy: How did yo know?

Pinkie: I CAN SENSE IT.

Amy: Now I know how my friends feel when I say I can feel Sonic.

Pinkie: Wait wasn't he created by Doc Eggman?

Amy: Yeah why?

Pinkie: Did he work with Steam in former days?

Amy: Yeah why?

Pinkie: 0_0 Steam created LS to kill RD but they are sisters so she rebelled and then we sent her to hell.

Amy: Crap.

Pinkie: And then she came and nearly destroyed us to destroy Discord.

Amy: Isn't he a prof. ?

Pinkie: He's like Eggman and Steam, teachers.

Amy: Cool they should be history teachers!

Pinkie: Why?

Amy: To show how many times they got their asses handed to them by us.

Pinkie: Never thought of it that way well I defy logic so anyways why don't we go and party!

When they arrived they saw Crimson making his own song Kyoto as a dj (In the real world it's Skrillex but this is my fan fic so screw off) and LS joined him.

Tails: What did I tell you TL.

TL: Crap!

Sonic: Damn it Crimson!

RD: only me and Sonic have that much swag!

Knuckles: We are so going to need more apple cider.

Applejack: You right partner.

Amy &amp; Pinkie: Oh fuck they're good!

FS (Fluttershy) and Rarity: OMG!

Crimson then played Rock n' Roll and LS joined the fun again. When they were done they put Ghost n' Stuff by Crimson (Deadmau5).

Crimson: Awesome right!

LS: Awesome is an understatement!

Pinkie and Amy: LS and Crimson sitting in a tree K-I-S- *they get smacked in opposite directions*.

Crimson and LS: Oh hell no!

Sonic &amp; RD: Over kill much.

Then TL, Tails, Applejack, Knuckles, Amy, Pinkie, RD, Sonic, Rarity, and FS rush towards Crimson and LS and prepare for battle.

TL: Go back to hell LS!

Tails: Go back and rot with Iblis!

Crimson and LS were shocked when they heard those words but then they noticed everybody's eyes turned white.

Crimson: Tails Doll (TD) is behind this! *continues to punch his friends who are under mind control*

LS: A fucking doll!

Then a beam goes straight through LS sending her flying life less.

Crimson: Once I find you TD you are dead! *flames engulf Crimson and unleashes them on to his friends knocking them unconscious and TD was nowhere to be seen*.

Crimson then runs to LS who is breathing heavily.

LS: Owwww…

Crimson: Hell is more of a challenge to survive in so calm down.

Crimson's and LS' friends wake up.

All except Crimson &amp; LS: What happened!

Crimson: TD happened.

Tails: Shit he's back!

Crimson: C'mon the party is not over yet so party!

Crimson then wakes up on the floor with sweet but gooey substance.

Crimson: LS' cum most likely and ew.

LS was lying down next to him naked so he did her a favor and put her clothes on her.

LS: What the hell happened and why are my legs a bit wet.

Crimson: One word. Hangover.

LS: Shit did I lose my virginity!

Crimson: Nope you decided to cum on me that's all.

LS: Sorry.

Crimson: It's ok because I changed.

They then saw their friends lying on the ground unconscious and in the same condition Crimson and LS were in earlier.

LS: Oh god! *covers her eyes from the sunlight and nakedness from the girls*

Crimson: Wanna do them a favor and help them change?

LS: *Sighs* alright.

Crimson and LS cleaned up most of the mess and changed their friends the most traumatizing part.

Crimson and SL: Never again.

Their friends woke up and asked them what happened and Crimson and LS told them everything.

Sonic and Rainbow: What the fuck!

Knuckles and Applejack: 0_0.

Rarity &amp; FS: ew!

Pinkie and Amy: What? How? Why? When?

Principle Celestia walks in.

PC (Principle Celestia): I'm guessing hangover that did not involve extreme sex.

Crimson: Exactly!

LS: Oh crap we need to get to class!

Sonic and Rainbow: Shit they're right!

Tails and TL: *teleport to class*

FS and Rarity: *teleport as well*

Crimson and LS: *Take off at extreme speeds*

Sonic and RD: *Follow Crimson and LS*

Knuckles and Applejack: *run*

Pinkie and Amy: *run off to class*

PC: Those damn parties are awesome! I need to join! At least they cleaned their huge mess. Also the floor is sticky.

* * *

**A/N Do you like or nah!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Sonic and his friends arrived to class they saaw a child hood friend no one could forget, Shadow.

Crimson: Sup Shadow!

Shadow: Oh shit! Where the hell did you come from and why do you smell bad?

Sonic: Hangover.

Shadow: *Rolls his eyes* Of course.

Tails: Long time no see.

Knuckles: Since when were in our class?

Shadow: Since yesterday smart one.

Crimson: Still recovering from that injury?

Shadow: Yeah an injury you caused!

Crimson: Ok maybe I took thoses birthday punches a bit too far.

Shadow: You think?!

Crimson: I'm just saying.

Shadow: Retard!

Then an idea came to Crimson to bother Shadow.

Crimson: Pinkie come over here and try to make this guy smile or laugh because he never does. *covers ears*

Shadow: Crimson you mother fuc-

Pinkie: OMGDOYOUEVERSMILEORLAUGHIMEANALLRIGHTSGOTOSEGAANDHASBROANYWAYSWHYDOYOUNEVERSMILEORLAUGHEXCEPTWHENYOUTORTURECRIMSON!

Crimson: *Burst into laughter* All Hail Shadow!

Shadow: Fuck you bitch!

Sonic: Potty mouth much.

RD: I agree.

LS: Don't care.

Applejack: Boys…

Knuckles: What?

Rarity: How unsophisticated!

FS: Ummmm...

Amy: What the hell?

Tails and TL: *Shrugs*

Crimson: I like how we never pay attention in class and we still get A's and B's.

Sonic: Crimson, you are one the smartest ones here so it's easy for you.

Crimson: It's _easy_ for you and RD.

Sonic and RD: *Blushing* Really Crimson?

Crimson: *Laughing* Stop trying so _hard_ Sonic.

RD: /)-)

Sonic: T_T

Crimson: XD

Shadow: :P

Pinkie O_O

Crimson: 0 ==3

Everyone but Crimson: X_X

Crimson: .


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson and his friends went to 2nd period gym with waiting for them.

: You guys will be a team for basketball

Crimson and Sonic: Alright! *Brofist*

LS and RD: Woo hoo! *Highfive*

Everyone else: Awesome!

: You will be going against the Wonderbolts though.

Crimson: Oh crap!

Sonic: We're partially screwed.

LS: Wonderbolts or not we're winning.

RD: Oh hell yeah!

Pinkie: All rights go to Sega and Hasbro :P.

Crimson: Okay guys we can do this, but we have to rush the with the ball, LS and RD you two are coming with me and Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, TL, FS, Pinkie, Rarity, and Amy you guys will defend.

Shadow: What about me?

Sonic: Stay middle and don't let them pass the ball over understand.

Soarin' : Prepare to lose.

Spitfire: RD you're going down.

The rest of Wonderbolts: …

When the period was over Crimson's and Sonic's team won 47 to 0.

Crimson: Our plan worked!

Sonic: We all saw the coming.

Crimson: No shit sherlock.

Sonic: Just saying.

LS: Crimson no need to boast even if you scored 24 times!

Crimson: Sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away.

RD: No shit.

Sonic: Calm down.

Knuckles runs by with a bra and his hand Applejack chased him.

Crimson: *Chuckles* Classic.

Sonic: *Laughs* That never get old.

After a couple periods later they then went to band.

Sonic: *Whispers to Crimson* Dude execute order rainbow, ok.

Crimson: *Whispering* Ok.

Sonic: You ready?

Crimson: Not yet, Knuckles play the bells and Tails drums.

Sonic: You're the dj right?

Crimson: Yes now lets get going!

Sonic: Woo!  
Aw yeah!

Rolling around at the speed of sound  
Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow  
Can't stick around, have to keep moving on  
Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out  
Must keep on moving ahead  
No time for guessing, follow my plan instead  
Trusting in what you can't see  
Take my lead I'll set you free

Follow me, set me free  
Trust me and we will escape from the city  
I'll make it through, follow me  
Follow me, set me free  
Trust me and we will escape from the city  
I'll make it through prove it to you

Follow me!  
Oh yeah!

Danger is lurking around every turn  
Trust your feelings, got to live and learn  
I know with some luck that I'll make it through  
Got no other options, only one thing to do  
I don't care what lies ahead  
No time for guessing, follow my plan instead  
Find the next stage, no matter what that may be  
Take my lead, I'll set you free

Follow me, set me free  
Trust me and we will escape from the city  
I'll make it through, follow me  
Follow me, set me free  
Trust me and we will escape from the city  
I'll make it through, prove it to you  
Follow me!

Follow me!  
I'll make it through, oh yeah!

RD: *Blushes* Wow!

Sonic: Awesome right?

RD: That's an understatement.

Crimson: Does anyone want more?!

Everyone: Yes!

Crimson: Sonic it's my turn to sing.

Sonic: *Whispers* His world right.

Crimson: Oh yeah.

Sonic: Me and Knuckles play electric guitar, Tails you play drums.

Tails and Knuckles: Alright!

Crimson: LS you think you want to play a little bit of piano?

LS: *Blushes* Yeah! *Thinking* _Anything for you!_

Crimson: _[Verse 1]_  
C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow  
He's got the dope sounds pumpin in a stereo (-eo!)  
Kick'n ass fast... puttin' on a show  
Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest  
And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test  
He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less  
And if you wanna test him best bring your best  
Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!

_[Chorus]_  
In this world (His world!) Where life is strong  
In this world (His world!) Life's an open book  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (His world!) Where one is all  
In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

_[Verse 2]_  
Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?  
Comin' at ya with ten out of ten, got a real rough neck  
Spikes up his memories, straps on his shoes  
'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?  
Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings  
See he's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing  
So he's breaking down doors, never following  
C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play  
Bouncin' the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay  
The one and only miracle now ripping the day  
Movin' up, commin' fast, and he'll blow you away  
Because the pressures of this world make you take their toll  
And it's time to get away when we take ahold  
The only way to break free is to break the mold  
You can't stop now, lock and load  
Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!

_[Chorus]_  
In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong  
In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book  
In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all  
In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

_[Bridge]_  
Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow (to blow... to blow...)  
(In his world...! where one is all!)  
Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings  
(In his world...! Never fear the fall!)

_[Ending]_  
(In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mold  
You can't stop now, rock and roll  
(His world...!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load  
(His world...!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!

Sonic: Bro you are awesome!

Crimson: Oh hell yeah!

LS: Nice singing.

Crimson: *Blushes* Thank you!

Sonic: RD what instrument do you play?

RD: I am a singer and guitarist and precussionist.

Sonic: *Winks* You should play with us.

RD: *Blushes* Sure!

They then went to their dorms to do homework and to hang out at the park playing frisbee.


	7. Chapter 7 Robots

Crimson and Sonic's friends were at the park playing frisbee until Sonic said something to Tails.

Sonic: Tails do you like TL? *Throws frisbee at Tails*

Tails: *Frisbee hits him in the face but doesn't flinch* …

TL: *Thinking* _Please let it be yes._

Crimson: Sonic we've only been here for two days, don't you think that's kind of personal anyways?

Sonic: True but, haven't you heard of love at first sight?

Crimson: Good argument. *Grabs frisbee and hits Sonic square in the face*

Sonic: Ow fuck!

( GSX: I know how that feels when someone throws it at the fastest speed possible.)

( Darkvathur LX: Dude shut the fuck up and keep on typing.)

Crimson: Bruh.

LS and RD: *Giggle*

(Darkvathur LX: Learn how to type sentences.)

( GSX: Oh god shut the fuck up! *Grabs shotgun and points it at Darkvathur LX*)

Tails: Ummmm…

Sonic: I saw that _cuming_. *Laughs*

Crimson: Wow Sonic so mature.

RD and LS: *Laughing* So punny!

TL:...

Knuckle and Applejack: Don't care, don't give a fuck.

FS and Rarity: Wow.

Pinkie and Shadow: T_T

Sonic: YOLO right!

( GSX: Shut the fuck up Sonic! *Punches Sonic through the screen*)

(Darkvathur LX: LOL!)

RD: We are what you call retards.

LS: Have to agree.

Tails: *Blushing* Ummm… So yeah that was settled quickly.

Amy: I think we should go home now.

Sonic: You're right it is late and me and Crimson have Homework!

RD: Me and LS too!

The group then takes off to their respective dorms. With Tails and TL at the dorm.

TL: That was weird.

Tails: Very.

TL: Don't we have to build a robot for class!

Tails: Oh crap we do!

They then went to work on their very complicated robot. Meanwhile with Crimson, Sonic, LS, and RD.

Crimson: I think we need to race to see who is faster don't you think Sonic?

Sonic: Remember last time you pulled the crimson boom and when I pulled the sonic boom.

Crimson: Very destructive.

Sonic: Exactly and guess who had to work their butts off.

Crimson: Us.

LS: Hey it's like me pulling the pulse boom!

RD: And like me pulling the sonicrainboom!

Sonic and Crimson: You girls can break the sound barrier too!

LS and RD: Yes.

Sonic: Ok then we have to race tomorrow but until then we have to build a robot for class.

Crimson: *Take out watch puts it on his wrist and gives the girls and Sonic one* Got that covered.

Sonic: How?

Crimson: Gundam Epyon!

Sonic: Shit!

* * *

**GSX : Who gave Crimson the idea of bringing gundam Epyon into this show!**

**Darkvathur LX : Oh fuck you know!**

**GSX : Come over here you bastard! *Chases Darkvathur LX***

**Darkvathur LX : Help me! *Gets impaled by knives***


	8. Chapter 8 Gundams in battles

Pinkie: Wait you guys have gundams?

Amy: And we don't one why?

Crimson: There isn't infinite amounts of gundanium you know also it's very expensive.

Pinkie: I can make Armor Core 3 crap!

Everyone else in the room : DON'T !

Pinkie: Why?

Amy : Last you had one nearly destroyed a town!

Pinkie: Oh yeah, that happened because you cut the wires you fucker!

Amy: Oh shit…

( Darkvathur LX : Amy you're in deep shit now.)

( GSX : Open your mouth one more time and Heero will come and shoot you for stealing all of the gundams.)

(Darkvathur LX : It wasn't my fault that someone was going to destroy computer for me to do it!)

( GSX : Then how the hell are you typing!)

(Darkvathur LX : The force…)

( GSX : *gets in gundam Epyon and shoot the shit out of him* Fuck you!)

Pinkie : Fine I'll make an exo suit instead. *Starts building*

Amy: Me too. *Starts building*

Sonic : Now lets get going we have to test our gundams.

RD and LS : Alright!

Crimson : Ok!

Crimson the gets a call from TL and Tails.

Tails : You guys have gundams too!

TL : We have two.

Crimson : There's going to be a robot fighting tournament so we need to win!

Sonic : Hell yeah!

LS and RD : Prepare to get you asses handed to you.

Tails : We are more strategic so we win.

TL : I agree.

Crimson : Could maybe use them for combat against enemies.

Sonic : But wars turn the most kind hearted people into ruthless killers and you Crimson should know that better than all us.

LS : Um that didn't only happen to hime you know!

Sonic : Wait same thing happened to you?

Crimson : You and RD share very similar past you know, as in you both turn evil,

RD : Who the hell told you!

Crimson : Why should I tell you, you would pobably kill the first thing in the morning.

RD : No I will not and I promised myself to turn back into that monster again!

LS : Sis it was me.

Sonic : Oh shit Crimson I have a feel TD is coming back.

Crimson : Wasn't Knuckles build Ares and Applejack was building Leo?

Tails : Yeah why?

Crimson : TL teleport here now for you own safety, gundam Epyon is the only gundam deployed besides Leo and Ares!

TL : Ok! *Teleport there*

( GSX : Play Reptile by Skrillex now.)

( Darkvathur LX : Never!)

Crimson gets inside Epyon and turns it on.

Crimson : Come and get me you bastards!

Leo and Ares break the walls and point their guns at Epyon.

Crimson: Follow me! *Crimson breaks another wall and flies away while Leo that had Applejack was sent freefalling and crashed but Ares flew after Crimson*

Knuckles : You bastard! *Starts to fire at Crimson*

Applejack : What happened? *Hold her head in pain*

Crimson : Send all energy to thrusters! *Crimson speeds up and goes in a circle around Knuckles*

Knuckles : Hijo de puta muerete! *Starts to fire a Crismon again*

Crimson : Route all energy to energy sword! *An energy sword appears*

Knuckles : NO!

Crimson : I'm so sorry! *Slashes Ares in half and explodes*

Sonic : What the hell!

RD : What the fuck is wrong with you Crimson!


	9. Chapter 9 Amy is not nice

Crimson : Don't worry Sonic, Knuckles has survived worse.

Sonic : How can I not be worried! You just slashed one of my best friends in half!

Crimson : Then why is he gliding to the ground like nothing happened?

Sonic : Good point but guess who will have to repair Ares and Leo.

Crimson : Me, Tails, and TL.

Sonic : Exactly so you might want to get working.

Crimson : Done!

Tails and TL : How?!

Crismon : Chaos control.

LS and RD : Ok whatever.

Crimson : Time to land Epyon. *Lands Epyon in secret spot so no one can see it*

Sonic : Dude you to chill when ever you have a gundam with you, and remember the tournament isn't ment to fight to the death you know?

Crimson : I am very aware of that Sonic.

RD : You're gonna pay for hurting Applejack!

LS : Calm down as long as she is alive we won't be hurting anyone any time soon.

RD : Thank you sister, what would I do without you.

LS : Do you really want to know?

RD : T_T No.

LS : You are so confusing that it's turning my brain inside out!

RD : Girls are complicated and so are boys.

LS : Touche.

Pinkie : Our exo suit are done- what the fuck happened?!

Crimson : TD happened to be a prick once again and decided to control Knuckles and Applejack who just happened to be controlling the mobile suits Ares and Leo.

Amy : Oh, well who gave them the idea of making a mobilesuit?

Everyone : *Looks at Darkvathur LX* Yeah we're talking to you mister!

(Darkvathur LX : What the hell GSX!)

( GSX : This is what I call comedy.)

(Darkvathur LX : Fuck you!)

( GSX : Want to meet up with gundam Epyon again?)

(Darkvathur LX : No, no not today!)

Pinkie : I thought I can only break the 4th wall?

Crimson : Well you were wrong. *Gives the middle finger to Darkvathur LX*

( GSX : LOL!)

(Darkvathur LX : *Face palms* Oh god…)

Amy : Anyways does anyone want to battle me with my exo suit?

Crimson : Since I have the smallest gundam, sure!

Amy : *Thoughts* _I am going to kill you for getting my way when ever I try to get Sonic._

Crismon : Alright prepare to lose!

Amy : if you say so! *A titan falls from the sky and Amy enters it*

Crimson : Route all energy to thrusters! *Flies at incredible speeds to Amy and knocks her but she still gets up*

Amy : Grrr… *Fires 50. Cal bullets*

Crimson : Are insane Amy!

Amy : No because you keep getting my way when ever I try to get Sonic! *Continues to fire*

Crimson : No offence but I think Sonic is with someone else. *Whips Amy's titan with heat whip*

Sonic and RD : *Blushing* Crimson don't make up stuff like that!

Crimson : Asta la bista like the terminator told ya' . *Constricts Amy's titan with whip and crushes it*

Sonic : Stop!

Amy: Ouch! *Wiggling here way out of the titan*

Crimson : I think I over did it.

LS : No shit Crimson.

Pinkie : You motherfucker!

Sonic : Don't kill her stupid!

Knuckles : Fuck you Crimson!

Applejack and Rarity : Try not to kill our friends while you're at it.

FS : Be more careful so no one gets hurt badly.

Tails and TL : Fuck you Darkvathur LX!

Crimson : Ugh… Amy used fucking 50. Cal bullets on me! I might as well let her fucking kill me!

Sonic : Good point but you nearly crushed her.

Crimson : Hence the word _nearly_ smart one.

Sonic : Touch`e.

Crimson : Anyways wher the hell did she get the bullets from?!

Amy : *Coughs* Walmart.

Pinkie : What the hell so they might as well sell drugs too!

Amy : Don't get any ideas.

Pinkie: Fine…

RD and LS : Like we said earlier we are retards who can't handle mechs on our own.

Crimson : I can!

**GSX : This chapter is now over the time being but, anyways RD, LS, Sonic, Tails, and TL will show their gundams to since they're badass.**

**Darkvathur LX : Also um… review the story and if you want to add any OC's then PM GSX so he can add them to the story.**

**GSX : Anyways have a good as always and stay AWESOME!**


	10. Chapter 10 TD is pwned

Crimson : Well that Amy tried to _kill _me, can we go to our dorms because as we all know we are fucking tired.

Sonic : Agreed.

RD : OBJECTION!

LS : What now?

RD : Our dorms are either destroyed, slightly damaged, or perfectly fine and me and LS got the the worse.

Everyone : *Looks at Crimson* You.

Crimson : You should all be looking at Knuckles, Applejack, and Amy.

Sonic : Good point. *Turns to glare at Amy*

Crimson : Can we go home now? *Yawns*

LS : Crimson does have a point… *Falls on the floor unconscious*

Sonic and RD : What the… *Fall on the floor too*

Crimson : Knock out gas don't inhale it!

Knuckles : But I am not even tired… *Falls to the ground*

Applejack : This is total bull-... *Falls to the ground on top of Knuckles*

Tails : Put on these gas masks! *Throws two of them*

Crimson : Oh shit! *Catches gas mask and puts it on*

TL : I need help… *Gets hit by a dart*

Crimson : Tails we need to get inside a gundam! *Gets inside of gundam Epyon*

Tails : Good idea! *gets inside of gundam HeavyArms*

TD : Fuck you I'll kill your fucking friends!

Tails : No! *Fires at TD* The original is always better!

Crimson : Route all energy to thrusters! *Speeds at TD* Now route all energy to energy saber! *Slashes TD's head off*

Tails : We need to get some rest. *Hides gundam*

Crimson : Agreed. *Hides gundam as well*

Tails : Well I fell accomplished. *Picks up TL*

Crimson : You can pick up TL? I thought you were all bones.

Tails : T_T Wow asshole, I bet Sonic thought that too because great minds; think alike.

Crimson : Just sayin'. *Picks up the rest*

Tails : Show off!

Crimson : *Rolls his eyes* What ever you say Einstein.

They then carried their friends to their dorms and then went to get some food because Tails and Crimson were starving.

Crimson : I work at Starbucks.

Tails : Dude it's night time we aren't going to have Starbucks now.

Crimson : Don't you work at Little Ceaser's Pizza.

Tails : Yeah, why?

Crimson : I'm up for a pizza.

Tails: Ok then lets go!

They then ran to Little Ceaser's Pizza. Crimson ordered an extra large pizza that was… PLAIN.

Crimson : What the GSX?

Tails : Yeah what the hell? We are trying to eat our damn pizza; not the universe.

( GSX : I cri ev4ry tiem.)

( Darkvathur LX : *Duct tape on his mouth and legs and arms behing his back* HELP MEH SANIC DEH DOGEDOG!)  
( GSX : I am not going to even bother what whatever that thing was is doing Darkvathur LX. *Face palms* That retard is so screwed.)

Tails : Anyways, how do you know when TD is around?

Crimson : Because that bitch is always singing sunshine or some shit like that.

Tails : *Face palms* Why didn't I know this?

Crimson : You're too busy doing _stuff_ with TL.

Tails : And you need a mental check.

Crimson : Last time I did something like that and my insanity levels were over 9000.

Tails : I forgot Iblis likes being a faggot.

Iblis : Dude I am fucking straight you fucking prick. *disappears*

Tails and Crimson : …

Crimson : Yeah I think I am going home now.

Tails : Me too.

They walk away to their dorms and go to sleep. Next morning with Crimson.

Crimson : *Yawn* Ugh last night was fucking weird. *looks at clock it's 5 a.m.*

Lightning Striker : Good mornin'. *Goes to fridge and takes out orange juice*

Crimson : You're fine! Wait you have wings too? *Looks at Lightning Striker's White as snow feathery wings*

Lightning Striker : *Blushing* Yes I have wings; just like my sister.

Crimson : Ok. *Takes off hoodie and shirt and goes to the closet to get a new pair of the same clothes*

Lightning Striker : *Stares at Crimson's well built body* Oh shit. *Turns away*

Crimson : Lightning Striker do you want french toast?

Lightning Striker : Sure.

Crimson : Ok. *Goes to the kitchen and starts to make french toast*

Lightning Striker : *Goes to her room to change* Crimson want to go to the school's party next week? They also need a dj.

Crimson : They need a dj?! I thought Vinyl had it under control!

Lightning Striker : Yeah but she is sick.

Crimson : Oh ok that's no problem. *Goes to table* Breakfast is ready!

Lightning Striker : *Comes running out* Yes! *Sits down on couch next to Crimson and watch wipeout*

30 minutes later…

Crimson : Oh crap we need to go school, bring your gundam with you!

Lightning Striker : Ok do you think gundam DeathSythe is ready?

Crimson : Yes it will be more than ready.

* * *

**GSX : Oh god Darkvathur LX is still getting… I am not going even mention, anyways have a good day and stay awesome or I'll be forced to find you and end you. I am just kidding but if you really think I am going to do that then hide your wife and children and I'll be under your bed watching yor every move actually I think I just scared the crap out myself… Shit.**


	11. Chapter 11 Gundams battles part 1

Crimson : *Goes to hiding spot* Sonic you bastard…

Lightning Striker : Sonic switched the gundams out didn't he?

Crimson : At least he gave me a decent reason.

Lightning Striker : What is it?

Crimson : No more heat whips or you'll kill us in tournament.

Lightning Striker : He does have a good point.

Crimson : True but he still took my gundam…

Lightning Striker : At least he gave you Gundam Wing.

Crimson : I know how to operate any gundam especially Gundam Wing and Gundam Epyon.

Lightning Striker : I still have Gundam DeathSythe so I am good to go.

With Sonic and Rainbow.

Sonic : You think making this swap was a good choice? *Gets inside of Gundam Epyon*

Rainbow : *Gets inside Gundam Shelong* Yeah but I wish I had Gundam Epyon so I could be the fastest.

Sonic : Oh well you can't cry over it.

Rainbow : I'm still going to win it's just going to be more challenging.

Sonic : Lets see about that! *Flies in the direction of school where the tournament is being held*

With Tails and Twilight.

Tails : You have Gundam Sandrock and I have have Gundam HeavyArms.

Twilight : The only disadvantage is that we're grounders.

Tails : Well we have to manage and in the end it will either be you or me, and I will not hold back understand me Twilight!

Twilight : Well like I was going to hold back anyways.

Tails : But at least we will kick ass!

Twilight : You said it! Now lets go we wouldn't want to leave them hanging now would we. *Runs to school in Gundam Sandrock*

Tails : Wait up!

The gang was now at the tournament and were given permission to miss class to go to the tournament.

Celestia : Todays contestants will be Crimson, Sonic, Lightning Striker, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Knuckles, AppleJack, and…

Everyone : Shadow?!

Shadow : Get surprised.

Crismon : Oh yeah!

Luna : What the heck?

Celestia : The robots are…

Sonic : Mobile suits if you will.

Luna : The mobile suits are Gundam Wing, Gundam Epyon, Gundam DeathSythe, Gundam Shenlong, Gundam HeavyArms, Gundam Sandrock, Ares, Leo, and Tallgeese lll.

Celestia : The first battle will be Leo versus Tallgeese lll!

Luna : Let the battle begin!

Applejack : Alright! *Fires at Tallgeese lll but misses*

Shadow : Hmph! *Takes out saber and slashes Leo in half with Applejack still in it and explodes sending her flying*

Celestia : Leo loses Tallgeese lll is the winner!

Luna : Next up is Gundam Wing versus Ares!

Celestia : Let the battle begin!

Crimson : Knuckles I am so sorry for doing this again. *Dashes at Ares and shoves his sheild down Ares' shoulder*

Knuckles : This may be made of metal but that doesn't mean that I can not pack a punch! *Fires at Gundam Wing*

Crismon : Oh this is nothing! *Blocks bullets and fires his lasers cannon causing Ares to get destroyed sending Knuckles flying*

Luna : Fatality!

Celestia : Ok… Anyways now it's Gundam Sandrock versus Gundam HeavyArms!

Luna : Let the battle begin!

Tails : With pleasure. *Fires at Gundam Sandrock*

Twilight : Oh I am not going out that easily! *Charges at Gundam HeavyArms*

( GSX : Yeah but you're going to lose your virginity that easily!)

( Darkvathur LX : GSX has been like this all day especially during lunch I think you even turned Brian's brain inside out.)

( Brian : I need hellsing… I NEED HELLSING… I need hellsing. *Rocks back and forth in a dark corner facing the wall)

( GSX : Poor guy…)

Tails : You fell right into my trap! *Fires missles*

Twilight : *Eyes widen* Oh son of a bit- *Gets sent flying because of impact nearly knocking her out*

Tails : *Falls because of the impact* Oh shit you're better than I thought… But I am better! *Fires at Gundam Sandrock*

Twilight : *Charges at Gundam HeavyArms* NO!

Tails : AHHHHHHH! *Takes out machete and impales Gundam Sandrock but Gundam HeavyArms also gets impaled*

Twilight and Tails : Oh shit we're so fucked! *Gundam Sandrock and HeavyArms explode sending Tails and Twilight flying* (Don't worry they'll repair it quickly)


	12. Chapter 12 Gundams battles part 2

Celestia: There's a tie!

Luna: There hasn't been a tie in quite a while!

Celestia: Next up is Gundam DeathSythe versus Tallgeese lll!

Light Striker: *Gulps* Oh crap!

Shadow: You now you're going lose so give up! *Charges at Gundam DeathSythe with saber*

Light Striker: Nope! *Dodges attack making Tallgeese lll crash into a wall*

Shadow: Grrr…

Lightning Striker: Alright lets finish this! *Charges at Tallgeese lll*

Shadow: *Turns around and swings his saber* Ha!

Lightning Striker: *Catches arm* Not feeling smart anymore huh?

Shadow: *Struggles to move* FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU- ! *Tallgeese lll gets slice in half and explodes sending Shadow flying*

Luna: Gundam DeathSythe is the winner!

Celestia: Next is Gundam Wing versus Gundam Epyon! *Crowd goes wild*

Luna: Let the battle begin!

Sonic: Prepare to lose! *Charges at Gundam Wing with heat whip and energy saber*

Crimson: In what kind of world do you live in? *Blocks Gundam Epyon with shield*

Sonic: Look up! *Has energy saber above Gundam Wing*

Crimson: Not happening! *Fires arm off*

Sonic: Crap! *Flies back*

Crimson: It's not over yet! *Flies towards Gundam Epyon with shield*

Sonic: You fell right into my trap! *Constricts Gundam Wing with heat whip*

Crimson: Aw crap! *Struggles to break loose off the heat whip*

Sonic: I got this in the bag! *Heats up whip*

Crimson: Ugh! Screw it! *Drops cannon and gets energy saber*

Sonic: Huh?

Crimson: Not today! *Cuts off heat whip*

Sonic: Shit! *Fires at Gundam Wing but has little to no effect*

Crimson: Hmph! *Blocks bullets with shield and picks up laser cannon*

Sonic: Oh no! *Flies up*

Crimson: Bad move! *Turns around and fires backwards and hits Gundam Epyon*

Sonic: Ahhh! *is sent flying away*

Celestia: K.O! Gundam Wing wins! *Crowd goes wild again*

Luna: Next up is Gundam DeathSythe versus Gundam Shelong!

Celestia: Let the battle begin!

Rainbow: You're so screwed! *Shoots flames at Gundam DeathSythe*

Lightning Striker: *Dodges and fires a robot behind Gundam Shelong* Ugh!

Rainbow: The struggle is real! Ahhh! *Gets fired from robot*

Lightning Striker: Hmph! *Slashes Gundam Shelong in half*

Rainbow: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Explodes sending her flying*

Luna: Gundam DeathSythe wins!

Celestia: Next up is the finale! *Crowd goes wild* Gundam DeathSythe versus Gundam Wing!

Luna: Let the final battle begin!

Crimson: Let me make this snazzy! *Throws shield up*

Lightning Striker: Huh?

Crimson: Hmph! *When shield is in front of Gundam Wing he fires send the shield flying cutting Gundam DeathSythe in half*

Lightning Striker: Aw what the crap! *Explodes sending her flying*

Celestia: What did we just witness?!

Luna: The fanciest battle ever!

Celestia: Crimson wins the tournament!

The next morning.

Crimson: I am so pooped!

Lightning Striker: Speak for yourself!

Crimson: Sorry about the whole shield thing, I did say it was going to be snazzy.

Lightning Striker: At least we are going to our mobile suits repaired for free.

Crimson: Well I suffered a couple of burns because of Sonic.

Lightning Striker: Live and learn now lets watch the tournament again.

Crimson: We were in the suits.

Lightning Striker: No shit.

**GSX: I am so awesome right! Anyways I hope a good and as always stay AWESOME!**


	13. Chapter 13 IMPORTANT

**UPDATE: Hold on guys just a bit longer because a new story is going to come and it' so yeah it's still under development so calm down if you were even worried by any chance but yeah so anyways it will be it'll be up and also I am a slow typer so deal with it.**

**GSX: Any ruder?**

**Darkvathur LX: No.**


	14. Chapter 14 I C E C R E A M

Crimson: Hey Lighning Striker do you want icecream?

Lightning Striker: Sure.

The two walked out of the dorm and got greeted by Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, and Twilight who all had the same idea. Icecream.

Sonic: Lets race to Friendlys!

Crimson: Okay!

Tails and Twilight just teleported since they were not going to deal with this bullshit.

Rainbow: Ready! Set! GO!

The four blasted off neck to neck but Rainbow and Lightning had advantage, they could fly. But Sonic and Crimson can acelerate faster and this time Sonic was actually keeping up with Crimson.

Sonic and Crimson: Lets do it to it!

The boys blasted off breaking the sound barrier so the girls did too but werent fast enough because they got beat by the boys.

Rainbow: Wow.

Lightning Striker: Indeed sis Indeed.

They had their icecreams and talked about Principle Celestia and Luna becaue they were perverts and stuff like that.

**GSX: Short as fuck.**

**Darkvathur LX: Like deez nutz!**

**GSX: And that's is why you're asian or vietnemeese.**

**Darkvathur LX: Did I create myself?!**

**GSX: No but your mom did last night.**

**Darkvathur LX: 0_0**

**GSX: Shots fired! Bang! Bang!**


	15. Chapter 15

The weekend was over and Crimson and Sonic decided to give their new friends some pranks so the pranksters hacked into everyone's skype and put it a full blast then Crimson put a song he created (not really it's by Noise Storm) called Renegade and scared the living shit out of everyone.

Tails: Holy fuck!

Twilight: Ahh! Shit!

Fluttershy puts on beats.

Fluttershy: Thank you for putting good music Crimson.

Crimson: Your welcome my lady. *Chuckles*

Sonic: Dude you need to chill Xerin is there.

Crimson: Oh him… also Fluttershy that was something that you call a joke.

Xerin: Fucking bloody hell lower the fucking volume!

Sonic: Then stop dropping F-bombs!

Crimson plays Biohazard (by Downlink).

Rainbow: Dubstep!

Lightning Striker: Yay I helped with this awesome and epic song!

Knuckles: Oh shit!

Applejack: What the fuck!?

Shadow: Wow!

Pinkie: Lol MLG 420 get rekt at 3 in the f#$king morning you bitch!

Amy: Ow!

Silver: N!$% lower the volume.

Rarity: Silver watch the language mister!

Crimson: (WARNING OFFENSIVE JOKE APPEARS IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN SKIP) Why can't two asians have a white baby? And no offence to anyone okay!

Rainbow Dash: Why?

Crimson: Two Wongs can't make a white. *trollface*

(OFFENSIVE JOKE OVER NOT INTENDING TO BE RACIST IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND ALSO BLAME DARKVATHUR LX FOR BEING A SMART ASS)

Sonic: Rise and shine!

Lightning Striker: I am going to kill Crimson now!

Tails: Is Crimson in your room? *Chuckles*

Lightning Striker: *Blushes* No…

Crimson: *Blushes* Before this gets any more akward than it is I am going to end the skype call and plus we have to go to school in a couple hours. *Ends call*

Lightning Striker: *Enters room while he is shirtless* You little weasle… oh shit wrong time wrong place wrong time. *Stares at his muscles and noticed a bunch of scars on his chest and left arm*

Crimson: You're probably trying to figure out why I have these scars well let me say this, bullies can exact their revenge but I come back stronger and more powerful as well as angrier.

Lightning Striker: Oh well look at me right arm. *Rolls sleeves up for right arm* Lets just say flying and bullies and knives isn't the greatest combination. *Takes off hoodie and shows Crimson her back that was covered by scars as well as muscles* Also here.

(play OVERWERK - Daybreak (GoPro HERO3 Edit) [Electro House])

Crimson: *moves his long hair to the back where underneath it there was a bullet scar* I've been shot, burnt, sliced, and tortured yet I live.

Lightning Striker: I have been hit by a bullet in the heart but can't show because then I would have to remove my bra. *Puts on hoodie* Anyways have you ever been shot out of a builing and was sent free falling.

Crimson: *Blushes slightly* I have been gunned down and the RPG'd out of a skyscraper.

Lightning Striker: Like a badass. *Fist bumps Crimson*

Sonic and Rainbow Dash, Sonic takes off shirt revealing many scars including bullet scars.

Rainbow Dash: *Enters room* Yo Sonic do you have the answers for the home… work… *blushes madly*.

Sonic: What? Are you looking at my scars and muscles I mean me Shadow, Crimson, Silver, Knuckles, Xerin, and somewhat Tails also Amy which is why she is so much stronger now are buff and no we don't do steroids.

Rainbow Dash: We aint that much different because me and my sis work out a lot as well as Applejack, Pinkie, somewhat Twilight, Fluttershy, and surprisingly Rarity.

Sonic: Crimson has worse scars than me and actually he has taken a bullet to the head.

Rainbow Dash: Bullies go their hands on guns?

Sonic: Bingo and during our last stand in a skyscraper Crimson was gunned down, RPG'd, and then sent free falling to the ground to save us who were really injured

Rainbow Dash: RPG'S!? Where the hell did they get those!?

Sonic: FBI and CIA.

Rainbow Dash: Should I even ask?

Sonic: No.

Rainbow Dash: *takes off tanktop and show her back to Sonic to show the many scars* Look at these and the one on the side of my forehead where a knife decided to land. *After he looks she puts tanktop back on* That's it, anyways can I borrow homework.

Sonic: *Blushing* Sure…

Rainbow Dash: You're cute when you are embarassed.

Sonic: *Blushes even more* Okay…


	16. Chapter 16 hopefully all main characters

THE DESCRIPTION FOR HASEGA MAIN STUDENTS

Sonic: he wears a blue hoodie, he has finger les gloves, wears jeans with rips at the knees, has blue spiky hair, trademark shoes, and peach skin.

Rainbow Dash: has wings, rainbow colored hair, wears a cyan muscle shirt with a cloud and lightning bolt with the primary colors, jeans, and white converse's.

Crimson:Has crimson hair, has the skrillex haircut, has purple beats around his neck, black finger less gloves, has a dark red hoodie with ripped off sleeves, black ripped at the knees jeans, crimson eyes, black sunglasses, and hover boots (like Shadow) with a golden outline, peach skin, and is short.

Lightning Striker: She has wings, blond hair with purple at the end, black sunglasses, crimson beats around neck, purple hoodie, black jeans, black converses, and peach skin. (underneath glasses her eyes are purple)

Knuckles: Has red dreadlocks, has dark skin, has finger less gloves, has red tanktop, red sweat pants, and trademark shoes.

Applejack: Has tan skin, blond hair, cowboy hat, wears a white tanktop with apples on it, jean shorts, and red vans.

Shadow: Peach skin, same hover boots, black leather jackets with no hood, black jeans, black and red spiky hair.

Pinkie: Pink poofy hair, peach skin, pink t-shirt with three balloons, jeans, pink converse's.

Amy: Pink hair, peach skin, pink dress, and red boots.

Xerin: Has golden eyes, Completely white hair, peach skin, a black t-shirt with two white lines going down on the right side, red pants, and black and white Lebron twelves.

Fluttershy: Green sweater with three butterfly, jeans, wings, pink long hair, light yellow skin, black converse's.

Tails: Blond hair, peach skin, orange t-shirt, jeans, two tails, trademark shoes.

Twilight: Same hair from shows, peach skin, blue tanktop with a lavender sparkle, jeans.

Silver: Same hair style from games, peach skin, black leather jacket with light gray shirt under, jeans, trademark shoes.

Rarity: Has pale skin, long dark blue hair, white t-shirt with four diamonds, jeans, blue vans.

Manic: Green spiky hair, black sunglasses with blue tint, black leather jacket with white t-shirt under, jeans, red vans.

Vinyl: Has lightning blue hair, black shirt, black pants, black vans, black goggles with purple tint.


	17. Chapter 17 Pure Randomness

**I WILL NOT TAKE OC'S FROM GUEST OKAY SO IF ANY GUEST REALLY WANTS TO FUCKING PISS ME OFF MORE THAN I AM, I WILL VENT MY FUCKING ANGER ON TO THEM BECAUSE HONESTLY I FRANKLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ON HOW MUCH THE WILL BEG NOW TO THE FUCKING STORY!**

At school Crimson was walking down the hallway by himself and noticed a green haired teen getting bullied by another green hair teen… Scourge.

Crimson: Yo Scourge let go of Manic… NOW!

Scourge: Aww… the short guy with the balls to pick a fight with me.

Crimson: *Smirks* so asshole how has it been with your broken wrist?

Scourge: What broken wrist? *Wrist gets snapped in half by nothing* OWWWWW!

Crimson: Now let go of Manic.

Scourge: Okay… *Lets go and runs away*

Manic: Thanks dude.

Crimson: No problem.

? : Are you sure there is no problem?

Manic: Damn it… Eclipse!

Crimson: Huh?

Eclipse: Oh so you know I am here.

?: hmph!

Crimson: Nero what are you doing here?  
Eclipse: Nero! Where!?

Manic: Maybe behind you Eclipse?

Eclipse: *Turns around* Found you!  
Nero: Oh fuck you Crimson! *runs away from Eclipse*

Manic: Weird…

Crimson: Meh… I have seen weirder and felt it too…

Manic: What do you mean by that?

Crimson: Oh you don't want to know…

Manic: Okay… uh have you seen Vinyl Scratch?

Crimson: Isn't she sick at home?

Manic: Oh.

They took their separate ways and went to class where the rest of their friends waited for them.

Lightning Striker: Why so late?

Crimson: Manic needed help…

Sonic: Manic?

Crimson: Yes.

Rainbow Dash: You mean the green haired dude sitting there?

Lightning Striker: Not jet…

Rainbow Dash: That's not Jet…

Crimson: That's Manic… *Face palm* Owwww…

Lightning Striker: Maybe you shouldn't do that, smart one.

Sonic: *chuckles* Say the one that thought that was Jet.

Crimson: Shots fired bang! Bang!


	18. Chapter 18 LEMON

**WARNINING LEMON APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER**

In Vinyl's dorm where she lays in her bed…

Vinyl: Achoo! *Grabs a tissue* This fucking sucks…

Then a naughty idea popped in Vinyl's head.

Vinyl: Maybe I could do this?

Vinyl: Meh as long as the bed stays clean Manic won't know what happened here…

Vinyl then slowly got out of her bed; took off her shirt and pants. Then he took off her undergarments and started to jab her fingers into her two holes.

Vinyl: *Moaning* Oh yes!

Then her vagina tightens around her finger causing to tighten her butthole around her other finger.

Vinyl: *Moaning* Awesome but, I wish Manic were here…

Manic: *enters the dorm* I'm back from class Vinyl!

Vinyl: Yes… *Smiles deviously*

Manic: Hello, Vinyl?

Vinyl: I am over here… *hides in closet*

Manic: What's that sweet smell? *sniffs*

Vinyl: I am over here Manic…

Manic: *opens closet door*Why are you in a closet, woah! *gets dragged in by Vinyl*

Vinyl: *says seductively* Don't you want to play? *kisses Manic*

Manic: *thinks* this maybe not so bad than I think it is… woah she got big breast and buns though!

Vinyl: *Smiles more* Manic, do you see something you like…

Manic: Uh-huh.

Vinyl: *takes off his clothes and gets to her knees* Ooo… I spy with my little eye a very big rod!

Manic: *blushes* Really?

Vinyl: Yes really.*Vinyl starts sucking on his manhood*

Manic: Oh yeah…

Vinyl sucks on his manhood like there's no tomorrow, leaving Manic to have waves of pleasure flow throughout his body.

Manic: Vinyl, I am about to… *unleashes his load all in Vinyl's mouth but, she drinks it all*

Vinyl: Salty… *she stands up and bends over and puts her hands against the closet wall*

Manic then slides his manhood into Vinyl's womanhood; she squeals in pain and pleasure as Manic ripped through her barrier, he then started to go at a rapid steady pace with each thrust sending pleasure through his and her body.

Vinyl: Manic! MANIC! Manic! *She then squirts all over Manic's manhood*

Manic: Vinyl I am going to… CUM! *unleashes his load inside Vinyl and her eye almost rolled all the way back because of how much pleasure she was having*

Vinyl: So good… I'm tired um… do you want to sleep with me?

Manic: Sure.

They went to bed and fell asleep in a matter minutes.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

With Sonic and Rainbow Dash in their dorm doing homework on the couch together.

Sonic: I am done, are you?

Rainbow Dash: Not yet…

Sonic: Want some help?

Rainbow Dash: No thank you.

Sonic: Okay…

Rainbow Dash: *Looks at Sonic* Um… I am done now.

Sonic: Want to watch Big Hero Six with me Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: *blushes lightly* S-sure why n-not?

Sonic: *awkwardly* Okay… then lets watch it. *sets up movie and then jumps onto the couch to watch the movie.*

Rainbow Dash: *leans on Sonic's arm* Hmm…

Sonic: *Goes stiff and turns into a Chinese lantern and mumbles under breath*oh look how cute she is.*he raps his arm around Rainbow Dash*

Rainbow Dash: *Blushes madly* How warm is he? *leans more on Sonic*

Sonic: *looks at Rainbow Dash who stare at each other's eyes* Wow you got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.*Strokes her hair*

Rainbow Dash: You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. *Gets closer to Sonic's face*

Sonic: *Gets his face closer to Rainbow Dash's and kisses her passionately* That was… something awesome!

Rainbow Dash: It sure was a very awesome experience.


End file.
